kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Please Stop Akashi!!
is the two hundred and sixty-third chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Flashback: Kuroko is watching a DVD of Seirin's next opponent. Kagami enters the room after his training and notices the TV is switched on. Kuroko calls out to him, and Kagami finally notices Kuroko in the dark room. Kagami questions Kuroko as to why he is watching the DVD because he doesn't have to observe every opponent they face. Kuroko tells him that it is due to Misdirection and that he has to observe the opponents to use Misdirection successfully. Presently, the familiar faces in the crowd note that Seirin cannot afford to fall back any further. While on the court, Izuki considers Akashi's defensive range in the Zone, and the latter's Emperor Eye being able to stop any player. He thinks that Akashi should be equal or better than Murasakibara; hence, he decides to make high speed passes outside Akashi's defensive range. Izuki passes to Kuroko, and then the latter quickly passes to Kiyoshi, who quickly spins over Nebuya and goes to dunk, but he is unexpectedtly blocked by Akashi. Now Rakuzan counter attacks, with Akashi immediately getting the ball, heading to the other side of the court at a high speed. If Seirin does not stop this attack, the game is completely over for Seirin. Kuroko and Kagami rush to defend Akashi. However, the positions of the duo are unusual, with Kagami in front and Kuroko in the back, instead of the usual double-team, which surprises Akashi, as he thinks Kuroko cannot keep up with the pace of him and Kagami. Akashi then thinks that by supporting behind would be even more useless than double-teaming. As Akashi thinks that the Emperor Eye's defense is undefeatable, he goes for the cross over. As he fakes left, and Kagami falls for it; but, as Akashi crosses to the right, Kuroko also switches right in front of him, which shocks many. The audience says that Kuroko did not even look at Akashi but Kagami's movements. Kuroko moved in a direction opposite to where Kagami is moving, hence being able to keep up with Akashi. This tactic by Kuroko is different from Akashi's Emperor Eye because it requires Kuroko as vision bait, observation, and the partner he has been with, which is Kagami. Between Kuroko and Kagami, there is a lot of trust as both of them have been together for some time. Because of this large amount of trust between the two, Kuroko can see the future, even further than Akashi. Hence, this is Kuroko's dedicated Emperor Eye, seeing the future of his teammates. Kuroko then swipes the ball away from Akashi, and Kagami gets the ball. Now it changes to a counter attack by Seirin, as Akashi just stands there, feeling slightly insulted for the first time. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Taiga Kagami's Zone *Seijūrō Akashi's Zone *Seijūrō Akashi's Emperor Eye *Tetsuya Kuroko's Quasi-Emperor Eye Navigation